


Maybe Being a Ghost Isn't All That Bad

by tacothefish



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Beaches, Castles, Depression, Depression but not really, F/F, Ocean, Ruins, arafef - Freeform, ghost!Aradia, its just aa not liking being a ghost, mermaid!fef, not really depression but i don't want to trigger anyone so im tagging it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-15
Updated: 2017-07-15
Packaged: 2018-12-02 09:42:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11506770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tacothefish/pseuds/tacothefish
Summary: " Ancient ruins are my calling. I think it has something to do with the fact that I could find other spirits. So that’s where I find myself, in the ruins of a seaside castle. "AKA: Aradia goes and explores ruins to distract herself and meets someone interesting.





	Maybe Being a Ghost Isn't All That Bad

**Author's Note:**

> I am just going to say that I found this deep in my fan fiction folder half complete, so I half ass-ed the rest of it. Now I'm posting it here. This was really old and was not in my current writing style at all, and instead of trying to rewrite it to make it easier, I just said "fuck it" and just finished it in the old, bad style. 
> 
> But anyway, enjoy! Don't forget to comment, you know I love them :)

The only problem with being dead, is that none of your friends are. In my case, all of my friends are alive with beating hearts and a physical body. None of them can sympathize with me, and so, I don’t tell them. It’s my little secret, none of them will know. As much as I’d like to tell them, it just isn’t possible. None would believe. And even at the slight chance they did, relationships would change. They would drift away if they knew.

Ancient ruins are my calling. I think it has something to do with the fact that I could find other spirits. So that’s where I find myself, in the ruins of a seaside castle. 

The castle was abandoned quite some time ago, enough for the seawater to conquer half of it. Quiet waves pooled at my feet, the silver moonlight illuminating the castle grounds. The thing about being dead, is that I live on a separate plain of existence. Unlike what superstition says, I can interact with things, but only on my plain, not the living one.

Taking off my shoes and socks, I headed into the castle, the edges of my skirt having to be lifted to avoid the water on my plain, a job I quickly abandoned.

The castle was lifeless and bare, probably ransacked by thieves and travelers. Now, all there was was water. A lot of water. The further back I went into the barren castle, the higher the waters went. 

So there I was, in the middle of a castle, diving into the waters to look for treasure that hasn’t been taken. My hands grabbed into the sand where the floorboards should be, but only to bring up wet, golden sand. This castle really was berrin. No treasure in sight. 

Oh well. It was okay though, I could just find more ruins later on, but at the moment, I desperately needed to rest. Traveling takes a lot out of you, even if you’re a ghost.

Searching for a dry spot in the castle wasn’t the easiest thing, but I did manage to find a spot.

 

=   +   =

 

I woke up to a restless dream to the sound of splashing. Groggily, I groaned, towards the source of the splashing. 

At first, I couldn’t believe my eyes. A mermaid? 

I sat up quickly, rubbing my eyes before staring at it-at her. It seemed like an eternity we sat there, just looking at each other: thinking.

“)(i...” she muttered.

“Hell0...y0u can see me?”

“W)(y wouldn't I be able to sea you?”

“M0st pe0ple can’t. But maybe because y0u’re a...mermaid y0u can see gh0sts?”

“Y0u’re a gh0st! That’s so glubin’ cool!” She squealed, swimming as close as her tail could take her to the shallow area.

“N0t really. Do y0u live here?”

“But it is! And to answer your question, I live in my )(ive a little ways away from the beac)(. I could s)(ow you if you want!”

“Sure, I’ve g0t n0thing to l0se,” I answered, getting into the waters, towards the mermaid.

“What’s s)(ore name?”

“Aradia. What’s y0ur’s?”

“My name is Feferi. Are you able to breat)( underwater?”

“Yes, I am dead. I d0n’t need t0 breath.”

“Great, now let’s go!”

 

=   +   =

 

Feferi’s hive, to say the least, was quite medieval looking from the outside, but from the inside, all of the walls were painted a fuchsia-pink color and had a more modern look to it.

“Make your-s)(ell-f at )(ome.”

“0kay. Are there any0ther mermaids?”

“S)(ell, there are two. Condy, s)(e’s mean, and meena)(, who is less mean.”

“0h.”

“There’s also Erifin and his family, but t)(ey live on land, and only venture )(ere sometimes.” 

“They seem nice, I guess.”

“Oh my gog! T)(ey are the complete opposite!” she laughed. It was a cute laugh, it was bubbly and petite. I could listen to it all day.

“0h.”

“Don’t say it so sad! Lig)(ten up a little!”

Cracking a smile, I giggled, “0kay.”

Maybe, just maybe, being dead wasn’t such a bad thing.


End file.
